Harry's Christmas Present
by Flawless Soul
Summary: It's Christmas, about a year after six teenagers' venture into the Department of Mysteries. Luna's spending Christmas alone but Harry just keeps surpising her! One Shot. HarryLuna. Read and Review.


**One Shot: Harry's Christmas Present**

Luna made her way over the tree that lay near the lake's edge, a blanket and book tucked in her arms. The lake was in the process of freezing over, the surface stiff and glassy. No one dared to skate over it yet, for fear of the ice being too thin. It was hard to imagine that nearly a year ago, she was in the Department of Mysteries and helping Harry with - whatever she was helping him with.

Actually, she didn't know what it had been for. She just kind of went along.

And here she was now, sitting beneath a snow-laden tree. Everything was so peaceful. So quiet. She had cleared a spot on the snow with a quick spell, a blanket beneath her. She often went for reading sessions outside, despite the weather. She liked it there. No one teased her or took away her things.

"Hey Luna!" a voice called over to her.

Luna turned, her book clutched in her hands, and saw Harry walking over to her. He held a small package in his grip, his hair swaying in the breeze. Someone greeted him in passing and he flashed a smile at them, his pace never slowing. Watching him like that, Luna felt a smile lift the corners of her mouth and she felt no need to suppress the feeling.

"Hello Harry," she replied as soon as he was within earshot.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stood before her, an odd look on his face. "It's Christmas, you know," Harry said.

"I know," Luna muttered, lowering her eyes to the pages of the open book on her lap.

"What's with the look?" Harry asked, settling himself beside her on the blanket.

Luna turned to him. "It's just been so long since I saw my Mum on Christmas. It's so_…_ different without her. I still can't even get over her_…_ death_…_"

"It's okay, Luna. I know how you feel_…_ I mean, with Sirius_…_" Harry swallowed. "With_…_ with Sirius gone_…_"

Luna forced a smile back onto her face again. "Yeah, I know. Things like these happen all the time and nobody lives forever." She flipped to the next page of her book, running her hand over the yellowed pages. "I just wish_… _they weren't taken so soon." She looked up, her eyes finding Harry to be looking at her intently, a strange look on his face. "Harry?"

Harry blinked, as if he had been pulled from a trance and cleared his throat. Offering a sheepish smile, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Harry!" a familiar female voice floated to them.

Harry frowned as he glanced over his shoulder to a certain redhead. "I have to go. Look," he handed her the small package. "Merry Christmas, Luna." And then hurried off to find Ginny.

Luna watched him go, the feeling in her chest wanting her to stand up and twirl on her toes. She was happy, despite her previous thoughts. She had friends to keep her company. She was never going to be alone now.

Glancing back at Harry's present laying atop her open book, she ever so gently – being ever so careful not to rip the wrapping paper – opened her present. It had been crudely wrapped, the tape clumsy. It didn't take long for the box to be rid of its wrapping paper.

There was a small box and inside it was a beautiful charm. Examining it closely, Luna saw that it was a Golden Snitch. She grinned to herself, running a tender touch over the charm's cool surface. A heart had been engraved on it. Nothing more.

Luna smiled and stood up to go, her book tucked under her arm. The charm belonged on a new necklace, something like her necklace of corks – only, on a chain all on its own. She wanted to give the Snitch a home.

It was when she was folding up her blanket that she then noticed something. A note had fallen out of the box and she hadn't noticed it as she was unwrapping. _I thought I'd been careful__… _Perhaps she had been so concentrated on the charm that she had completely overlooked it before._  
_

Feeling curious and excitement welling in here chest, she read it.

"I love her."

Luna frowned, a little confused. Then suddenly understanding it all, Luna smiled to herself as she started walking back to the castle. Her little charm safe inside the warmth of her palm. Yes, she'll never be alone as she had been before. She had friends now. Friends who wanted to spend time with her, protect her and love her. And perhaps a certain boy who gave her strange notes and beautiful charms.

'_Her', huh__…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know it's kind of, I don't know, corny - probably. But I hope you like it! I'm sorry if it's not up to your expectations but heh, come on, this is _ME_ we're talking about! Please read and review! Thanks in advance!

**July 6, 2012: **I updated with a little more description. And ugh, Harry! Why couldn't you be _clearer_ to Luna?


End file.
